Weavile
| textcolor=#E6E6E6| name='Weavile'| jname=(マニューラ Manyula)| image= | ndex=461| evofrom=Sneasel| evointo=None| gen=Generation IV| pronun= WEE-vile | hp=70| atk=120| def=65| satk=45| sdef=85| spd=125| species=Sharp Claw Pokémon| type= / | height=3'07"| weight=75.0 lbs.| ability=Pressure| color='Black'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂| }}Weavile (マニューラ Manyula) is a / -type Pokémon. It evolves by level-up from Sneasel when holding the Razor Claw at night. Appearance Weavile are bipedel, cat-like (or perhaps weasel-like) Pokémon. The majority of their body is black, with red ear-feathers and two red tail-feathers on their backsides. Additionally, they have a crown-like appendage on their heads, and a red collar around their necks. On their forehead, they possess a yellow gem. Their eyes are red with slitted cat-like pupils. "Shiny" Weaviles' bodies are mostly pink, with yellow feathers and accents. Their forehead gem appears light blue in the game sprites. Special Abilities Weavile attack their foes with deadly accuracy, targeting the vital points using their three razor sharp, retractable claws which they sport on their hands and feet. In the Anime Weavile's debut appearance was in "Duels of the Jungle" where there were many Weavile. Paul owns a Weavile. Game Info Locations Side Game Locations Pokédex Entries | txtcolor=#E6E6E6| name=Weavile| diamond=They live in cold regions, forming groups of four or five that hunt prey with impressive coordination.| pearl=It sends signals to others by carving odd patterns in frost-covered trees and ice.| platinum=Evolution made it even more devious. It communicates by clawing signs in boulders.| heartgold=It lives in snowy regions. It carves patterns in trees with its claws as a signal to others.| soulsilver=It lives in snowy regions. It carves patterns in trees with its claws as a signal to others. }} Learnset Level-Up *'Bold' indicates that this Pokémon gains STAB from this attack. *''Italics'' indicate that and evolved form of this Pokémon gains STAB from this attack. TM/HM *'Bold' indicates that this Pokémon gains STAB from this attack. *''Italics'' indicate that and evolved form of this Pokémon gains STAB from this attack. Breeding *-- Two dashes means this Pokémon can learn this move through Chain Breeding. -- *'Bold' indicates that this Pokémon gains STAB from this attack. *''Italics'' indicate that and evolved form of this Pokémon gains STAB from this attack. Tutor *'Bold' indicates that this Pokémon gains STAB from this attack. *''Italics'' indicate that and evolved form of this Pokémon gains STAB from this attack. Origin It's english name comes from the words Weasel and Vile. Trivia *Weavile's English name was released the same day as Mime Jr.'s English name. *In the NDS game Metroid Prime Hunters, there is a Bounty Hunter named Weavel, these two names are very similar. * The Weavile and likewise the Sneasel appear to be based on the Japanese myth of the Kamaitachi: weasels with bladed claws who appear in a whirlwind, traveling in packs of three. *If you pause at just the right moment on the Advanced Battle theme song, on the team rocket part, you can see Weavile rushing past them. *Weavile has the highest base Speed out of all Dark and Ice Pokemon. Category:Dark Pokémon Category:Ice Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Black Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon